Never Too Late
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Self hatred is triggered from others hatred. With all the hatred she received, how did she make it through... or is she even really making it through? Edge/Lita one-shot.


The sound of the rain was splattering upon the glass on the window outside of the house. As it hit against the window, with so many water droplets all at once, it started to create a pitter-patter noise that could be heard throughout the room that the chair that her body was physically lounging in. Her mind however, was not lounging, it was running off and around through all of her thoughts and memories that had been stored and remembered. Slowly, her head turned, and her eyes wandered, searching all across the room for nothing at all... maybe she was in search of something to do while she waited for his return. She pursed her lips, then let a small, well needed sigh escape from between them. Then she stretched backward in the chair that she was lounging in, which made her groan loudly. Then, she sat back upright and rubbed her face. _He'll be here soon_, she had to remind herself. This was all she had to look forward too... and if she didn't remind herself that it would be soon enough, she might end up doing something drastic to herself...

Finally, a loud shrieking noise echoed throughout the silent house, which made her shoot up from her chair, and sprint out to the door way, where she finally saw him again. It had only been four days... but four days without him, felt like I lifetime to her... a lifetime where much could be done, and no one would ever find out about anything. A lifetime where he wouldn't discover anything that had been going on while he was apart from her... and a lifetime of things that were caused by him leaving her for those long, lonely, and cold days that helped her cope, and make it through them. But none of the things that went down while he was away mattered anymore. What did matter, however, was the fact that he was finally with her again, and this time, hopefully nothing would separate them.

Once she was reintroduced to that more than familiar face, she became more happier than she ever had felt in her life. He dropped his bags once he got in, because he knew that he was in for a tight embrace, which he did receive. He also received a more than loving kiss that he needed so much. He had missed her so much while he was away... so much that her presence nearly intoxicated him... But the mixture of her sent, her hugs, and the kiss that they had shared brought him to life, and made him so unbelievably happy.

Another embrace was given prior to the kiss, but this time Adam was giving, and Amy was receiving. This time, also, Adam picked her up in his large and muscular arms, and twirled her around in a circle. Then, he put her down and gave her a quick kiss. Once he pulled away from her soft pink lips, he gazed into her deep brown eyes, and whispered three little words, "I missed you."

These words broke her heart, but made her nod in agreement, since she missed him as well, "I missed you too." Her voice cracked a little as she spoke, since she hadn't talked since the night Adam left. The didn't like to talk on the phone while the were apart because it just made them miss each other so much more... which was something they couldn't handle... especially Amy, who was already having the hardest time in the world trying to figure out how to cope without him.

Silenced consumed the room, and Amy began to study Adam. She knew every part of him oh so well, and she missed him, ever single piece with her whole entire heart and soul while he was gone. Having him here right now just seemed surreal. She drifted away back into her thoughts, and thought of how angry he would be once he found out what she had done... but it didn't matter right now... She would deal with it, if and when it was finally discovered.

Adam let out a loving sigh, which broke the silence. His sigh caught Amy's attention, and she lifted her head, and made eye contact with him. He was looking back at her, with a small smile painted on his lips, "It's good to be home..."

She nodded agreeing, "I agree. I'm glad that you're here," She stretched out her arms, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't ever leave me again?" She whispered, as her eyes locked up with his.

He nodded, "I won't. I always miss you too much." He placed a kiss upon her forehead, then began talking again, "But I can't leave the WWE..." A sigh escaped from his mouth before he continued. "This will become a little easier if you plan to come back..." He trailed off. This little piece of him was praying that she was going to be done with her 'break' from WWE soon. He missed her not being right there beside him. It was just absurd to have Edge, but not Lita. They were like a package deal... and honestly, to Adam, there was no him without her.

Her gaze fell from his face, and dropped to the floor beneath her feet, "It's too late; they all hate me. I just... I can't go back to a place that makes me feel so dead inside." Her words were almost inaudible as she spoke them. But Adam could still hear every word that she spoke to him. So, he placed his hands on her cheeks, and he pulled her face up and made it parallel to his own face.

"Look alive, sunshine," He tried to smile to make her feel better... to reassure her that everything would be okay, "The fans... well I can't say they don't mean shit... because they do," He paused to gather all of his thoughts and try to form them into words, "But don't let them get you down... nothing is ever what is expected... especially in this business... you know that first hand."

Amy didn't know what else to do but nod. She knew that this was utter bullshit, but she just didn't know what else to do. So she kissed him... with everything she had. She silently prayed to herself that this kiss would turn into something more that would drive them away from this conversation that she always dreaded. And thank-fully it did.

Adam kissed her back tenderly, and this kiss was something that they both had been craving for during the past four days that they were separated. Adam placed his hands on Amy's lower back and he pulled her into him. Amy followed his lead, and she pulled him in closer to her by his neck, and deepened their kiss. Then, Adam picked her up bridal style, and carried her up the stairs, and into the master bedroom. Thoughts of lust began to fill both of their minds, which was making Amy obvious as to what she was about to reveal to him...

Amy was thrown onto the bed, as Adam kicked the door closed with his foot, and then crawled up onto the bed next to Amy.

She pushed him down, then got top of him, straddling him. Then, she bent down, and kissed him quickly. Adam played with them hem of her shirt for a brief moment, then he pulled it off of her... unavailing what the long sleeves on her shirt had hidden from him. A gasp escaped from his throat as he saw the horror that was on display in front of his very eyes.

"A-Amy..." Was all he managed to choke out. When Amy had finally realized what she had just done, she practically jumped off of Adam, and backed away from him.

"Adam, don't say anything," She begged, trying to make the tears that were starting to form go away.

He arose from the bed, and slowly, he walked over to the spot on the floor that her body vacated. When she didn't move, he knelt down beside her, and lifted her arm to get a better look at what he had just saw. The cut marks were large, and looked like the had been deep. He ran his cool finger down her arm, making her shiver. Tears began to form in his eyes, and then they trickled down his face. He looked up at her, and saw that tears were beginning to stream down her face as well. "Why?" He asked simply.

She shrugged in an attempt to avoid she knew something that she wouldn't be able to avoid. She swallowed the big lump that was taking over her throat, then spoke, "Well, first of all... I missed you," Adam nodded, knowing that it was wrong that she was doing this because he was away from her, but he didn't want to say anything to upset her. "But also..." She sighed, "I guess I'm like one of those teenager girls..." Adam gave her a strange look, "I've been made fun of, called a slut, a whore, a cunt, worthless, bitch, fat, ugly, stupid, awful... among many other things... and when you hear those things so often... you start to believe them," telling Adam the truth made her begin to sob. She collapsed into his arms.

Adam patted her back, and tried to wipe his own tears away so he could be strong for her instead of himself, "Amy, none of those things are true," He cooed.

She pulled away and starred at him, "Then why does it feel that way, Adam?" She whispered, "Why do I feel like I don't have a reason to live after hearing these things? Why are you the only thing that keeps me alive... but when you're gone, I cut myself to the point that I start praying that I'll end up bleeding to death?"

At this point, tears began pouring down both of their faces, "You shouldn't feel that way..." Was all he could say.

"Then why do I? Why can't I feel better?" She demanded.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, then kissed her forehead, "Well, it's not too late to stop feeling that way. It's not too late to fix everything. It's not too late to come back. It's not too late to be forgiven, and become the Lita that everyone knows and loves. To turn back into the Amy that I know, love, and miss. To cure your depression. To get help... It's not too late. It's never too late. I can promise you that."

**A/N: Yeah, that was a really random oneshot. Based off of Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.**


End file.
